


A Cautionary Tale About Leaving Your Computer Open When You Have a Snoopy Roommate and a Foot Fetish

by GayFrankensteinsMonster



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Foot Jobs, Friends With Benefits, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Roommates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-28
Updated: 2016-07-28
Packaged: 2018-07-27 09:14:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7612378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GayFrankensteinsMonster/pseuds/GayFrankensteinsMonster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Simmons and Locus, hapless roommates. They have some good times together. They're buddies. And sometimes buddies kick you in the dick, just for fun.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Cautionary Tale About Leaving Your Computer Open When You Have a Snoopy Roommate and a Foot Fetish

**Author's Note:**

> i got angry about registering for SATs and finished this while channeling that anger  
> look if i have to thin k about this then so do you

“Ugggggggggh” 

Simmons flopped down onto one of the kitchen chairs, groaning. It was early in the morning, his head was throbbing, and he’d been woken up by his phone buzzing insistently. Apparently, he’d set an alarm last night for some goddamn unknown reason, since two A.M. Simmons hated morning Simmons and wanted him to never be able to function. He dragged his hands down his face and propped his legs up against the table while Locus, having already come back from his morning run, busied himself making coffee. He plunked a cup- black, three spoons of sugar- in front of Simmons, who, of course, moaned again and waved a hand in front of his face. It was too goddamn early for his dumb considerate athletic roommate to be up and about. But he made coffee… Which was the easiest way to get into Simmons’ good graces. He slid a hand through the oversized armhole of his tanktop, scratching at his belly. Going through the mental checklist, he picked out what he’d already done. Early-morning meds had been taken, he’d be eating soon enough, what else. He needed attention. 

“What are you complaining about?”

Locus was leaning on the back of the chair opposite Simmons, head cocked. Shit. Now that his roommate responded, he couldn’t just say he needed attention. Make up an excuse. Shit, um- “Went out with Grif and his buddies last night after you fell asleep. I’m a little hungover, nothing serious.” Nailed it. Nobody would ever be able to see through that. It wasn’t even a complete lie, he _was_ a little hungover! 

“Mm. Right.”

Fuck, he saw through that. Simmons pinched the bridge of his nose. Dammit. Despite going to bed at eight P.M. every night, Locus sure did have a pretty good idea of where Simmons was. Which was not out with friends. He had been sitting on the couch drinking 4 Loko and watching RWBY. Locus sat across from him, running a hand through his hair. He was staring at Simmons, sipping something out of a cup that looked really thick and really green and really gross. Healthy people. Ugh. But.  _ But.  _ He was still in his running clothes, shirt clinging to his chest with sweat, and honestly, who wears yoga pants while running? That was just, too tight. Indecent. Too much business in Simmons’ face. Or not enough. He couldn’t decide. He pulled his chair in closer and skirted a foot over Locus’ ankle, watching him tense up. 

Yeah, that’s right, Locus. Simmons saw the weird porn you had bookmarked. He pulled his phone out, flicking over to Twitter as he nudged his foot up Locus’ leg. 

“You got any plans for today?”

Locus sputtered, looking over at Simmons with a rather annoyed expression on his face. Simmons ignored him in favor of scrolling down his feed. And maybe he moved his chair a little closer, dragging it in towards the table in a motion that could’ve been him getting his coffee cup, and could’ve been him pressing his foot between Locus’ legs. Locus choked, one hand gripping the edge of the table. This sort of thing happened at  _ least  _ once a day, they’d talked about the whole “surprise sex” thing, and yet Locus still managed to be caught off guard by it. Of course Simmons was going to spring this once he’d gotten express permission in advance. 

“I’m- Off work today. Going to do some cleaning.”

Simmons nodded, flicking through Kai’s recent pictures and pressing the ball of his foot against Locus’ cock. He glanced up from his phone. Damn. He had a semi already? Simmons raised his eyebrows and caught Locus’ eye, tilting his head. Locus’ lips were pressed into a thin line, chest puffed out and nails digging into the table. Aw. Cute. He pushed down harder and hummed, sliding his foot into a position where he could get Locus to move his hips against it. 

“Well, that sounds fun. You mind if I bring a couple friends over? Don’t want to interrupt your strenuous cleaning rituals, but next semester doesn’t start for a few weeks, and if I don’t have Kai over at least once, she’ll kill me.”

Locus huffed once and Simmons felt him shift his hips up once, maybe testing the waters. And an encouraging pressure to the head of his dick- Locus groaned and yeah, that was the stuff. Simmons chewed his lip, humming to himself as he kept focusing on his phone. Man, he needed the newest episodes of his show to come out. Hiatuses were killing him. Apparently Locus was being killed too, given how he was grinding his hips up against Simmons’ foot and holding onto his chair so hard the wood was creaking. Simmons brushed his hair out of his face and looked Locus up and down, eyebrows raised higher. He stretched, back arched, phone held above his face as he splayed his toes over Locus’ cock. His roommate's pace increased, Locus’ hips stuttering up as Simmons pushed against him harder. 

“So, do you have any preference whether I bring folks over this afternoon, or this evening? Again, I don’t know when you’re cleaning and I understand how hard it’ll be to plan that.”

Locus glared at Simmons and breathed through his nose, slotting his cock up against the arch of Simmons’ foot and rocking against it. His head was dropped against the back of the chair, teeth bit into his lip hard as he worked himself up. Simmons just pushed a little harder, rolling his toes over the head of Locus’ dick. Locus brought his head up and now was squinting at him like Simmons had just ran over his cat with a lawn mower. Jeez. He inhaled through his nose, closing his eyes and breathing out again. 

“I don’t- I don’t have a preference.” 

“Oh, good! You know, we’ve got a chore wheel, you can let me help out sometimes. No need for you to do all the work around here. Besides, my therapist thinks it’s a good idea if I do something praiseworthy every day, so, hey. If you need an excuse to give me compliments, just ease up on the cleaning.” 

Simmons shrugged, going back to staring at his phone. One of Locus’ hands came to circle around Simmons’ ankle, holding him in place as he thrusted up a few more times. Simmons grinned, flexing his foot-

And felt a damp spot as Locus shuddered, thighs twitching. Damn. That was fast. Like,  _ really  _ fast. Locus was either really worked up or his age was catching up to him. (Teasing, of course. Locus was  _ maybe _ two years older than Simmons.) Simmons sat up properly and stood, popping his back again. 

“Oh, and since you’re gonna be doing laundry anyways, might as well do the sheets, yeah?”

“You used me for- The five dollars it takes to go and do laundry?”

“I know! Grif’s really been rubbing off on me.” Simmons leaned down to press his lips to his roommate’s forehead, listening to Locus try to steady his breathing. “You can get me back for it later. Now go get changed. You’re indecent and sticky.”

“Really. I had no idea.”


End file.
